Concrete with capacity of radiation protection has, in addition to the usual cement components, water and chemical additives which vary according to the desired characteristics, such as resistance, setting time, protection against freezing, assurance of the absence of cracking, marine environment, etc., and an aggregate that makes them different from conventional concrete.
The problem posed by this type of concrete is that, in order to provide good radiation protection properties, a considerable wall thickness is required; accordingly, a negative impact on weight, space, and cost arises, since the hydrogen content in such concrete is usually low.
In an attempt to solve this problem, Spanish patent application number P 200900481 and publication number ES 2 344 290 is known; this document describes a mass for the manufacture of products with a high neutron radiation protection capacity, said mass, as any conventional concrete, being formed by cement, aggregates, water and chemical additives that change the characteristics of the concrete, with the particularity that said mass uses Colemanite with a very continuous grain size as an aggregate for obtaining a mass with a perfect homogeneity, thus allowing for obtaining a barrier effect against neutron radiation allowing to significantly reduce the wall thickness without diminishing the barrier effect.
More specifically, said Patent envisaged the use of Portland cement, water, Colemanite and additives.
The applicant of this Patent has discovered that the results obtained with the same can be clearly improved through the use of new components in the mass in question.